


看完那美克星篇打了鸡血后的一些零零碎碎

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	看完那美克星篇打了鸡血后的一些零零碎碎

弗利萨是个天才，在他还小的时候就经常受到爸爸库尔德王的夸赞，在测试战力时几度引起测试机器过负荷运转而爆炸。时常跟随着他这位伟大的有着宇宙最强战士之一称号的父亲四处征战，弗利萨从小就已经站立在顶点了，他不会把任何人放在眼里。  
父亲总会老去，所以这个宇宙终归是要交给他宇宙帝王弗利萨来统治的。

倒卖星球纯粹是为了好玩，欣赏那群无能的蝼蚁在世界末日降临时四处逃窜悲恸欲绝的姿态实在是好玩极了，更不要说将那群不自量力敢反抗他弗利萨的人统统虐杀。但是弗利萨也会欣赏一些有能力的人，比如贝吉塔，虽然是个自大的野猴子，整天以赛亚人的血统自傲，可终究是有点用处。弗利萨褪下自己邪恶的嘴脸装出一副悲伤遗憾的表情骗仅存的三个赛亚人贝吉塔星球被大陨石撞毁了，同时又答应会善待他们并且帮他们复兴自己的种族。  
凭借着这份伪善与欺骗，弗利萨得到了簇拥，宇宙帝王要是连这点手段都没有怎么能行呢。

可是为什么明明是最下等的野猴子，明明应该是被玩弄于鼓掌间的赛亚人，明明是个渣滓，为什么他能伤自己至此？  
超级赛亚人？别开玩笑了，本大王害怕的才不是那种传说中的东西，只是觉得你们赛亚人团结起来会很棘手而已，那种连你们自己都不确定的传说我才不相信！  
我是宇宙帝王弗利萨！我才不会输给下等的野猴子！

“我的战斗力是53万。”弗利萨傲慢地看着这群那美克星人，地球人，以及不自量力的贝吉塔，这群尘埃连他的脚尖都碰不到，只不过自己心情好陪他们多玩玩，弗利萨要他们品尝压倒性的绝望，慢慢地折磨至死是他作为宇宙帝王最高的馈赠。  
但是一个名叫孙悟空的赛亚人突然冒了出来。  
弗利萨有点慌了，虽然经过几番交手得知对方实力的确在那群渣滓之上，但仍旧无法与自己相比，更何况自己已经变成了最终形态，现在的战斗力可是300万，是这个野猴子永远望尘莫及的强大。

中枢已经被毁坏的那美克星，仿佛世界末日一样的光景，孙悟空告诉他整个星球现在只剩下他们两个，弗利萨觉得他疯了，在这种情况下竟然还说出胜利宣言，小看人也要适可而止！你知不知道在你面前的是谁！  
“嗯，我知道，是弗利萨，毁灭了我的故乡贝吉塔行星、杀害赛亚人、那美克星人以及克林的凶手。”已经变成超级赛亚人状态头发杏黄的孙悟空这样说着，摆出的架势丝毫没有惧色，不如说身上散发出能够战胜这个恐怖之源弗利萨的自信。

在那场毁天灭地的战斗中，在那星球即将爆炸的光景中，弗利萨倾尽了自己的全力，实在是没有人能让他能拿出自己全部的力量尽情战斗，可是心里仍旧不甘心，他的自尊与骄傲不允许，随着身体被切做两半他的自尊心也被切碎了。  
自己的下半身此刻仅仅只是单纯的尸块，已经连痛楚都快要感受不到了，原来他宇宙帝王也是会死的啊，这份屈辱感涌上大脑，然而求生欲又让他用颤抖的声音祈求着：“求求你……救救我……”  
体会到绝望的人到底是谁啊？弗利萨给太多人带去了绝望，此刻自己也品尝到了，濒死的恐惧已经远胜于自尊，只是可怜地趴在地上无力地朝着孙悟空的方向伸出手请求着援救。  
孙悟空本想由他自生自灭，然而听到他的哀求又心软了，他真的已经没有所谓战士的尊严了吗？他可曾知道那些被他杀死的人是怎样的绝望与痛苦。孙悟空内心挣扎了一会儿，就当做是满足自己的私心吧，让他就这样死在这里自己也没有强力的对手了。  
抬手将气分给他一些，这些足够支撑他逃走这个即将毁灭的星球了。  
弗利萨惊呆了，这个刚才还说着要杀了自己的赛亚人竟然救了自己一命。  
“你就这样饱含着屈辱苟且偷生下去吧。”  
孙悟空的每一个字都像是一把尖刀将弗利萨的尊严羞辱诋毁再粉粹地丝毫不剩，那是什么高高在上的姿态啊？

弗利萨是个天才，他是宇宙的帝王，可是他败给了一个赛亚人，他最看不起的赛亚人。  
狼狈逃离崩毁的那美克星，弗利萨将“孙悟空”这三个字刻在了心里，他要每日每日咒骂这个敢羞辱他的人，总有一天他会报仇，让这个赛亚人再次明白招惹他弗利萨是多么愚蠢的行为。


End file.
